Daj mi więcej swojej miłości
by laprincesadelamor
Summary: To trudne kiedy twój świat się rozpada gdy tracisz miłość swojego życia. (Polish version of "Give me more of your love now")


Wbiegłam do szpitala tak szybko jak tylko mogłam i pobiegłam zatłoczonym korytarzem aż zobaczyłam Rebekę. Odwróciła się w moją stronę i zobaczyłam jej twarz mokrą od łez.

"Co z nim?" - Zapytałam przerażona i nie mogłam złapać tchu.

 _"Operują go"_ \- Rebeka odpowiedziała, na co ja kiwnęłam głową i usiadłam na krześle.

Po godzinie wyszedł lekarz i wszyscy szybko się podnieśliśmy z miejsc.

 _"Co z nim?"_ \- wszyscy równocześnie zapytaliśmy

Lekarz spojrzał na nas i odpowiedział - _"Zrobiliśmy wszystko co było w naszej mocy. Przykro mi"_

Jak tylko usłyszałam te słowa to czułam jak krew z mojej twarzy odpływa. Świat zaczął wirować i ostatnie co pamiętam to jak krzyczą moje imię.

Otworzyłam oczy i zobaczyłam wszystkich jak stoją przy moim łóżku. Próbowałam się podnieść, ale Elijah mnie powstrzymał.

 _"Co się stało?"_ \- zapytałam zdezorientowana

 _"Zemdlałaś gdy.. Zemdlałaś gdy lekarz powiedział, że Nik nie żyje"_ \- odpowiedział Kol

Kiwnęłam głową i dopiero po chwili zrozumiałam co on powiedział. Nik. On nie żyje. W momencie do moich oczu napłynęły łzy. Rebekah natychmiast podeszła do mnie i mnie przytuliła. Nie mogłam myśleć o niczym innym niż o tym, że on nie żyje. Płakałam coraz bardziej.

Usłyszałam nieznany głos, który powiedział - _"Przepraszam, ale mam wyniki badań pani Mikaelson"_

Rebekah natychmiast się ode mnie odsunęła, a ja wytarłam twarz z łez i spojrzałam na lekarza. On spojrzał na mnie i powiedział - _"Początkowo pomyślałem, że to może ze stresu pani zemdlała, ale musiałem zrobić badania krwi, takie procedury. I dobrze zrobiłem, że wykonałem pani badania"_

Poczułam zimny pot na moich plecach i zapytałam - _"Co to znaczy? Bo zaczyna mnie pan denerwować"_

Lekarz z delikatnym uśmiechem na mnie spojrzał i powiedział - _"To nic groźnego. Wręcz przeciwnie. Jest pani w ciąży"_

Na te słowa poczułam jak mój świat się rozpada na milion kawałków. Poczułam kolejne łzy w oczach i zaczęłam płakać. Mój mąż nie żyje i na dodatek jestem w ciąży. Gorzej być nie mogło.

Poczułam dłoń na ramieniu i spojrzałam w stronę Elijah. Spojrzał na mnie i powiedział - _"Spokojnie Caroline. Nie powinnaś się denerwować"_

 _"Jak mam się nie denerwować?! Mój mąż dzisiaj zmarł, a ja się właśnie dowiedziałam, że jestem w ciąży. Więc możesz mi powiedzieć jak mam być spokojna?!"_ \- Krzyknęłam na mojego szwagra.

 _"Oddychaj Caroline. Wiem, że to dla ciebie stresujące i masz prawo być wściekła i zrozpaczona. Rozumiem to całkowicie. Ale pamiętaj, że masz nas. Jesteśmy rodziną. Zawsze będziemy przy tobie. Będziemy po twojej stronie cokolwiek zdecydujesz. Niklaus by chciał, żebyśmy cię wspierali. Cokolwiek by się nie działo, masz nas. Zawsze i na zawsze, Caroline"_ \- powiedział Elijah i delikatnie ścisnął moje ramię, żeby potwierdzić swoje słowa.

 _"Wiem, Elijah. Ale.. Ale to jest trudne. Wiecie, że nie wyobrażam sobie życia bez niego, a szczególnie teraz kiedy jestem w ciąży"_ \- odpowiedziałam spokojniej niż wcześniej.

 _"Tak jak Elijah powiedział. Jesteśmy rodziną, Care. Wiem, że to trudne, ale jesteśmy przy tobie."_ \- powiedziała Rebekah i ścisnęła moją dłoń.

 _"Zgadzam się z nimi, Care. A teraz jedźmy do domu. Lepiej, żebyś odpoczywała w domu niż tutaj"_ \- powiedział Kol na co ja kiwnęłam głową.

Przewracałam się z boku na bok bo nie mogłam zasnąć. Spojrzałam na zegar obok łóżka, który wskazywał 3:15. Zmęczona i wkurzona odwróciłam się na bok i poczułam jego zapach. Jego poduszka pachniała nim. Do moich oczu natychmiast napłynęły łzy. Zaczęłam płakać i nie mogłam przestać. Jeszcze wczoraj spał w tym łóżku. Jeszcze wczoraj gdy się obudził miał ten piękny uśmiech. Jeszcze wczoraj mnie przytulał i całował przed wyjściem do pracy. Jeszcze wczoraj obiecał, że cały weekend będziemy mieć tylko dla siebie. A teraz? Teraz on nie żyje. Teraz leżę sama w wielkim łóżku. Jestem wściekła na niego bo umarł. Jestem wściekła bo mnie zostawił samą. Zostawił mnie, a ja jestem w ciąży. Każdego dnia będę patrzeć na nasze dziecko, które będzie przypominać jego. Nie powinnam być na niego wściekła, bo to w niego wjechał pijany kierowca. To nie jego wina, że nie żyje. Ale tak bardzo za nim tęsknię. Chciałabym żeby tu był.

 _ **8 lat później:**_

Szłam pustą alejką przez cmentarz. Słońce świeciło i wiatr poruszał drzewami. Przeszłam jeszcze kilka kroków i doszłam do jego grobu. Położyłam kwiaty i uklęknęłam na trawie.

Dotknęłam nagrobku i do oczu napłynęły mi łzy. Wzięłam głęboki oddech i zaczęłam mówić - _"Nie wiem czemu wciąż to robię. Przychodzę tu i mówię do ciebie jakbyś mógł mnie usłyszeć. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciała, żebyś mi odpowiedział albo mnie przytulił. Nie wiem jak bardzo bym chciała znowu cię pocałować. Nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciała znowu się budzić każdego dnia obok ciebie. Nawet nie wiesz jak bardzo bym chciała, żeby nasz syn mógł znać swojego ojca nie tylko ze zdjęć i z opowieści. Chciałabym patrzeć jak grasz z nim w piłkę albo jak jak gracie w gry. Chciałabym żebyś zobaczył jak się uczy albo jak rozmawia z Elijah i Kol nie może ich zrozumieć. Chciałabym żebyś zobaczył jak mądry jest tak jak ty byłeś. Chciałabym żebyś patrzył na niego z dumą, że to nasz syn. Tak bardzo bym chciała, żebyś tu był. Tęsknię za tobą każdego dnia coraz bardziej. Chciałabym się do ciebie przytulić i znowu czuć się bezpiecznie. Bo teraz gdy ciebie nie ma nigdzie nie czuję się bezpiecznie."_

Zabrakło mi tchu i jedyne co mogłam powiedzieć po między kolejnymi łzami to powiedziałam - _"Kocham cię. Pewnego dnia pobiegnę do ciebie i znowu będziemy razem"_

Posiedziałam chwilę tam w ciszy i po chwili wstałam i poszłam do samochodu.

Przyjeżdżam tu w każdą rocznicę jego śmierci, w każde jego urodziny i w każdą rocznicę naszego ślubu. Ale to nie jest to samo. Kiedy umarł to niebo stało się ciemniejsze bo nie ma już mojego światła.


End file.
